Hannibal McFist
''Hannibal McFist, ''is an antagonist in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is the husband of Marci McFist, the step-father of Bash Johnson, and the gazillionaire owner of McFist Industries. While everyone in town views him as a benevolent business man, he has secretly made a deal to help the Sorcerer destroy the Ninja in exchange for a power of his choosing. Appearance Everyday Hannibal is stocky with blond hair. He is almost bald and has a handle-bar mustache. He wears a brown business suit, blacks shoes, and red tie with a neck tie pin. He also has a robotic arm with a brain in it; the arm seems to have a mind of it's own and sometimes doesn't work too well. It is unknown if he lost his arm in an accident or removed it on purpose, although "McOne Armed and Dangerous" suggests him might've lost it in an accident with a conveyer belt. Monster Form When Hannibal McFist was stankified by the Sorcerer in "McOne Armed and Dangerous", he becomes a large blue crab-like monster with long hair on his back, and his brain becomes a sentient red claw-like head that spits acid. As a monster, McFist is very strong and aggressive, having so much power that the Ninja slid across the street and up the McFist building when McFist threw him. Personality He is an easily angered man, to say the least. While he poses as a nice guy in front of the masses, he is really an antagonistic business man. He yells very often, enjoys being popular, and has a main goal of destroying the Ninja. He seems quite unappreciative of Willem Viceroy helping him out with his schemes, as he constantly takes credit for ideas he never came up with. However, he'll give the credit back to Viceroy when the plan goes wrong. His impatience often leads to more trouble, and there's over times where something he does negatively affects Viceroy and his chances at succeeding. He does, however, show occasional foresight and competence. in "Secret Stache" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" he is the one that came up with the plans, in "Monster Drill" McFist is able to remote pilot the Robo-Mantis to an extent (although Viceroy was far better), and in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" when he is preparing to use the Time McChine he is wise enough to disguise himself in clothing suitible to the year he was going to. While hot-tempered and harsh, McFist does have a nice side. He deeply loves his wife, and begrudgingly treats her son kindly, despite disliking him. Occasionally, he'll thank the Ninja for helping him or be easy on him by letting him go. When trying to relax in "McFreaks", McFist is a lot nicer to Viceroy, and both have fun together at PJ's. Relationships Willem Viceroy III McFist can be impatient towards Viceroy and his work. He takes credit for all of Viceroy's successes and blames him for any failures, sometimes even his own. Although he tried to use the robot mantis in "Monster Drill", he failed miserably, so he begrudgingly asked Viceroy to do it, even if it meant giving him a longer break. McFist had a Robo-Ape apologize for him instead of himself to Viceroy for succeeding with the "Mexican Death Bear", although he banned him from Whoopee World once the Ninja won. McFist does get tired of Viceroy being unable to destroy the Ninja, and often yells at him. But sometimes he can be the cause for the mess-ups, like in "Nukid on the Block", where his impatience resulted in breaking the computer and trying to save Franz as opposed to listening to Viceroy on the matter. Marci McFist His wife whom he has strong feelings for. He will attempt to do anything to make sure she is happy. When he and Viceroy were about to activate the doomsday device in "Night of the Living McFizzles", he was terrified when he realized that he left Marci behind, and tried to stop it, which accidentally broke it. He also does anything to please her, like get the largest Christmas tree in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch", or help Bash with his science project in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes". She also knows about his desires to destroy the Ninja, and actually supports him in it. They love each other very much, and have a surprisingly good marriage. He was even willing to work with the Ninja, whom he despises, in order to save her in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes". Bash Johnson Hannibal doesn't deeply care for his stepson Bash and considers him a distraction because he alw ays causes trouble. However, McFist deals with him to make Marci happy. He only acts good to him in order to make Marci proud. During the Bash Splash, McFist was asked to put some sunscreen on him by Marci, which he did, not pleasing Bash. At Howard's comment at Bash not being a jerk, McFist is annoyed. He has Viceroy build a machine for Bash's project in the Science Fair, which only gets them a C. But when Bash is about to be killed in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", McFist is shocked and tries to stop the Robo-Apes from pulling it off with no prevail. The Sorcerer The Sorcerer made a deal with McFist: if he destroys the Ninja, then he'll get to choose a superpower once the Sorcerer escapes. But McFist still finds him scary, hiding from him in "McFists of Fury" for failing. Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja McFist has only interacted with Randy not on Ninja business in "House of 1,000 Boogers", when he suggested that he should try McFissues. He also sat next to Randy in "Grave Puncher: The Movie". As for the Ninja, McFist despises him, doing everything he can to destroy him and earn his reward. But in front of everyone else, he acts like he loves the Ninja. In McFists of Fury, Randy finds out he's the cause for the robot attacks and vows to tell everyone about him, but changes his mind when McFist confidently replies that no one would believe him. In Silent Punch, Deadly Punch, he doesn't get why the Ninja is taking sap from his tree, but is unable to stop him due to the people around, and later sends robots to attack him, saying the robots have gone crazy. Often, McFist has gotten close to finding out the Ninja's identity, but interference by Randy and Howard prevents from finding it out. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", he is relieved that the Ninja's identity had been found out, but when saw it was Bash, it shocked him. He thanks Randy for saving Bash before yelling that he should stay around to be destroyed, which Randy obviously declines. In "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon", McFist finally captures Randy and was about to get his reward from the Sorcerer, but Randy, using the lessons he had already learned in previous episodes, escapes. In "Secret Stache", McFist came so close to figuring out Randy's identity as the ninja, but Randy's massive facial hair prevented McFist from knowing who the ninja is. Howard Weinerman Although interacting with Howard main times, McFist has yet to make the connection between Howard and the Ninja. McFist captures Howard in "Gossip Boy" to find out the Ninja's secret identity, threatening to torture him, but when Howard shows no sign of knowing the Ninja on the mind reader, McFist lets him go. They see each other again in "House of 1,000 Boogers", where Howard says Bash wasn't a jerk. Although McFist doesn't know it, if Howard hadn't intervened in episodes like "30 Seconds to Math" and "Nukid on the Block", he might've actually won. He kidnaps Howard again in "Secret Stache"; this time, Howard is mistaken to be the ninja. McFist gets angry upon realizing that Howard is not the real ninja and a mustache faker, but the Ninja prevents him from punishing the imposter. In "McSatchle", Randy and Howard get jobs at McFist's movie theater and McFist wis reminded of himself by how Howard treated others. McFist then gives Howard a promotion to manager, but Howard is eventually fired for socializing with the Ninja. Robo-Apes McFist is quite mean to the robots, angrily shouting at them if they fail to defeat the Ninja, and annoyed by their incompetence. His behavior backfires on him when the Robo-Apes, inspired by the Ninja's suggestion to fight back, go on strike in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes". Things get even worse when McFist stubbornly refuses, which results in the Robo-Apes going into Ape-Mode and attacking Whoopee World. McFist still won't say he's worry, but finally relents when he sees Marci in danger and the Ninja tells him apologizing is the only way to fix things. Neil Apestrong translates McFist's vow not to yell so much, and the Robo-Apes finally cease attacking. Terry McFist Terry is McFist's older brother and the true heir to McFist Industries. Every year, he signs a document allowing McFist to run the company and its subsidiaries. In "Fart-Topia", McFist seems annoyed with his brother's easygoing personality, and when Terry takes over McFist Industries but struggles, McFist makes fun of him by pretending to be their father and scolding him. Even though he's deeply irritated by Terry, McFist begrudgingly admits that Terry is special in his own way, albiet shouting at him to sign the contract afterwards. 'Gumball Watterson' He and Gumball are quite most of the time rivals, but does sometimes is nice to him in public. 'Darwin Watterson' He and Darwin are the same with Gumball but is nice to him sometimes in public. 'Anais Watterson' She convinced him to cancel an opening of a museum. Trivia *It is seen in "Last Stall on the Left" and "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" that the brain in his right arm can control his right arm. *He stated that he likes watching Heidi's Gossip Reports because she always has the details. (He was seen watching them in "Gossip Boy" and "Night of the Living McFizzles"). *He owned a painting that looks like the painting of "American Gothic" and behind that painting is his financial safe box. *The brain in his left arm is actually a monkey brain. *He was dressed in a Santa Claus costume for his Christmas party in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch". *He bought Howard's father's company in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch. *It is rare for McFist and the Sorcerer to appear in the same episode. *He values Marci more than anything in the world, as revealed in "Night of the Living McFizzles", and in"Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes", he is even willing to work with the Ninja, whom he hates, to save her. *He used to go to Norrisville High in 1985 as revealed in "Secret Stache". **He could be either a freshman, a sophomore, a junior or a senior that particular year. **He was also the founding father of the Secret Stache Society *No one in Norrisville had actually noticed that McFist is a villain yet. **The only Norrisvillians who ''knew ''about him being a villain so far, besides Marci and Viceroy, are Randy (he ''is ''the Norrisville Ninja), and Howard. *It's rare for him to have an indoor voice because he yells a lot. *How McFist met the Sorcerer or came to hate the Ninja is unknown. *Hannibal has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. *For how many times McFist has seen Howard, which is more than seeing Randy outsite the suit, he hasn't gotten suspicious of him. **However, when he sees Howard bossing fellow employees in "McSatchle", he said that Howard reminded him of himself, calling him "young Hannibal." *Heidi Weinerman's internet broadcast is McFist's favorite show. *He is similar to Lex Luther in the DC comics. They are both rich and powerful business men, they practically own everything in their respective cities, and they secretly plot to destroy their respective enemies.